This document relates to a mission planning interface, for example, use of a mission planning interface to specify and monitor an unmanned vehicle mission.
Modern cryptography offers a variety of effective schemes for the protection of data. However, for many applications, the lack of usability of cryptographic protection impedes its adoption. Thus, cryptographic protection is often not employed in applications because of the lack of easy to use interfaces that enable users to apply cryptographic protection through intuitive means.
One example of such an application in which there is a need for protection of data relates to use of an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) to broadcast tactical data (e.g., a video stream) to receivers on the ground in a war zone. In the absence of cryptographic protection, any compatible receiver would be capable of receiving and benefiting from the data. Thus, unintended receivers (e.g., enemy combatants) can have access to the same data as the intended receivers (e.g., friendly forces), thereby providing the unintended receivers with the same advantage as the intended receivers.
There is a need for an intuitive and user friendly user interface for specifying and enacting cryptographic protections for such applications.